


Bruises Flowering

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Smut, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tweek moves from Denver to South Park because his parents wanted to open their second shop in the small town. There he unexpectedly meets his old bully that moved away a year ago. Maybe Tweek has more feelings than hatred towards the stoic boy?The characters are from the TV show South Park.Many mature and explicit content, don't read if you can't handle it.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second ever fanfiction! I know this plot may be unoriginal but I really liked the idea! Enjoy the first chapter! It should be updated every week or two, enjoy!

"Why that- NGH- small town? Aren't there other bigger c-cities you can expand your- ENGH- business to?"

I asked dad, scrolling through pictures of the little mountain town South Park, where his parents wanted to move to. I read some posts, saying that very weird things happen there, and I didn't like weird things! I'm already weird enough by myself!

"Tweek, didn't we already discuss this? Your mother and I wanted to play it safe, and since South Park has only one coffee shop, a very garbage one, we could profit a lot from it."

Richard answered my question as he duct-taped one of the last boxes they had to bring to the new house. He was enthusiast to open his second shop already.

I just had a bad feeling about this, something deep in my guts.

...

"Tweek, honey! We're going to leave soon!"

I heard mum's voice calling me. I took a last glance at my room before closing the door behind myself and starting to go down the stairs.

"Coming!"

I grabbed my backpack and my thermos that were waiting for me at the entrance. I opened the door to the back seats of the car and got in, slamming it closed right after. I quickly turned to the house and stared at it. I lived there for basically my whole life, and the thoughts of someone else living there were just uncomfortable, or that's how I could describe it.

It will take approximately 2 hours to get there. I made myself comfy in my seat and grabbed my phone. I didn't have a lot to do on my phone if not watch conspiracy videos, or ‘what ifs’ videos. I didn't have any contacts saved if not my dad's, my mum's and the coffee shop’s. I struggled to make friends and had a lot of bullies at his school. It was probably because of how much I twitched, or how paranoid I was, or how I was annoying in general.

…

“Tweek, honey! We’re here.”

I felt someone shaking me as I opened up my eyes. I slurred some words before getting up and grabbing my boxes from the car’s trunk. I stacked them up, one on another and examined my new house. The walls were purple, a very rich and royal purple. Wow, I never imagined I would describe colours with those words. I went inside the already opened door.

“Your room is upstairs, the one at the end of the hallway.”

I glanced at my mum as she moved swift, putting boxes in their respective rooms. I started to walk up the stairs, trying to not trip. I made it into my room and it was way bigger than the room I had before. The walls were a light maroon colour and the only things in the empty room were a desk, the window and a matress. I put down the boxes I had in my hands and wiped the non-existent sweat from my forehead. 

The rest of the day passed with me watching videos until dinner, locked in my room. I got called downstairs to eat by my mum. I turned off my phone and put it on charge before unlocking my door and heading downstairs. There I was welcomed with two card boxes with pizza, a mug of coffee and my parents. I sat down beside my mum and took a sip of the black bitter liquid. 

“So, honey, tomorrow will be your first day of school at South Park! You will be going to the public high school that is 9 miles from our house… And you will be taking the school bus.”

My eyes darted up to look at my mum.

“W-What do you mean ‘school bus’?! I can’t take the pressure of taking the school bus! Do you know how many people are in such a small space?! They will be all staring at me, Jesus!”

Elizabeth was already expecting my reaction to being quite similar to the one I had. She gave me a comforting smile before looking at Richard.

“Look, buddy. I and your mum need to wake up very early in the morning to open the coffee shop, and we-”

“I can come with you! I can wake up as early as you want, and just wait outside of the school!”

“Honey, you’re being unreasonable…”

“I’m being unreasonable?! I t-think you two are the ones being unreasonable!”

I quickly slapped my mouth with both my hands, regretting what I just said.

“Tweek, you’re going to take the bus, whether you like it or not.”

I stood up, storming back into my room. I didn’t feel like eating anymore. How could they do this to me? They know I can’t take the school bus! It would slowly make me go mad! I looked over at the mattress and blanket on the floor. I changed into my pyjamas, brushed my teeth and went to bed. I stared at the ceiling the whole time, before…

“Look at that weird kid…”

“Why is he twitching like that?” “He’s probably a crackhead or something…”

“Do you think he could stop doing that?”

Laughter coming from every direction whirred in my head. I looked up and all I could see were people laughing at me. They started stretching and becoming bigger and bigger. What? They crashed into me like waves. I couldn’t breathe, I was drowning. Then-

I woke up to the sound of my alarm buzzing. I sat and stood up, stretching myself. I took deep breaths, that was only a dream… I looked out of the window and just noticed that the house in front of us was exactly identical to ours but with different coloured walls. They were the colour of chocolate milk… that disgusting drink.

I went downstairs to see that the house was empty. I sighed and quickly went back upstairs, changing into some dark blue jeans and a button-up green shirt, classic Tweek you may say. I brushed my teeth and did what I had to do before going back downstairs. I poured some coffee from the pot into my thermos and went out. The sudden icy breeze made me start shaking more violently, it wasn’t that cold yesterday. 

I waited at the supposed bus stop, fingers playing and pulling my shirt. I heard a vehicle stopping in front of me after a while of waiting and overthinking. It was yellow, it was the school bus. I looked up and stood there, motionless. I stared at the entrance of the bus opening, a woman sitting on the driver’s seat. 

“Are you coming up or what? We don’t have all day!”

The woman shouted, making me snap back into reality. I quickly nodded and got in, not wanting to annoy the female even more. I looked at the seats and all the people staring at me. It was just like how I imagined it to be. I started to search for an empty seat, before settling down on the seat behind the three that made the most noise in the bus. One had red hair and a green ushanka hat covering it. He was yelling at another boy with brown hair, covered too with a hat, a beanie, and looked like he was a little overweight. In the middle sat a black haired male, he looked pissed because of the two people on his sides literally yelling in his ears and spitting everywhere.

I just didn’t mind them a lot, staring out of the little window on the side. The small town had very similar houses with just different colours, and everything was covered in snow. People didn’t really care about me that much, and I was quite relieved. At least I didn't have to deal with all those whispers, stares and giggles. I glanced outside again before noticing we were arriving at school already. The bus stopped a few minutes later, letting us get out and go to class. 

I stepped out, trying to get used to the colder temperature. I looked at the school’s entrance, already full of students. I pushed myself to get in the building before thinking of anything bad happening. I looked around the lockers, noticing that the teens all hung out in limited groups, I would never fit in a group. I looked at the sign on the wall, ‘PC Principal’. I knocked lightly before pushing down the handle and entering. I looked up at the man sitting behind the desk, he looked very intimidating.

“You must be Tweek… Tweak, right?”

The principal looked at some papers before glancing at me.

“Y-Yes, Sir! Sorry if I disturbed you, but I still need my locker’s number and my lesson schedule…”

The man looked back down at the papers before grabbing one and handing it over to me.

I grabbed the paper and quickly looked at it. I memorised the number and continued to look at the schedule.

“Thanks, Sir. Have a nice day!”

I held my hand up before turning around and leaving the office. I let out a sigh of relief, happy that the man didn’t stop me. I stopped in front of the entrance, glancing at the teacher already sitting at her desk. I then looked over at the class, which was still half-empty, meaning I was not late. I entered, hoping not to gain too much attention, and sat down at the last row. I continued to stare at the paper, reading what classes I had each day.

“Okay, please sit down and stay quiet! I have an important announcement to make!”

I hoped the teacher wasn’t going to make me introduce or other lame stuff like that… it was too much pressure having everyone’s attention on you! I looked up at the teacher who was smiling at me and gulped.

“There is a new student with us! Would you like to introduce yourself to us?”

I jumped right after the teacher made the question. I looked around, thinking of ways I could avoid doing it. I glanced at the teacher, who kept smiling and waiting for me to do something. I exhaled and sat up.

“Hi! GAH- My name is Tweek… Tweek Tweak!” I looked around, people were staring at me. They were all staring at me. “I moved here from- NGH- Denver..” I looked down and just waited for the teacher to dismiss me.

“Well Tweek, would you like to share with us some of your interests?”

Please stop. “I like coffee, I guess- ENGH- And uh… Baking…”

“Thank you for sharing, Tweek! Now everyone, why don’t you introduce yourselves to Tweek? Say your name and surname, starting with you!”

The teacher pointed at the male sitting at the other side of the last row. He had blonde hair and most of his face was covered by his orange parka, highlighting his bright blue eyes. He pulled the parka’s hood away, revealing a slightly crooked smile and a patch of freckles. I blushed.

“Uh- Oh- I’m Kenny McCormick, nice to meet ya!”

The boy slightly waved at me and grinned. My face was flushing and I could physically feel it turning red. Oh god, what was happening to me? I just briskly waved back before turning to face forwards. I heard him chuckle before it was the others’ turn.

“Hi, I’m Wendy Testaburger!”

Her voice sounded sweet and calm. I looked up and saw a black-haired girl smiling at me. I tried to smile back but it just made me look even weirder.

“Hey! I’m Clyde Donovan and this is my friend Token Black! We would love to know you better, want to sit with us during lunch?”

I was perplexed by the enthusiasm of the brunette. His friend seemed to be pulling him back from literally jumping on my desk.

“Clyde, leave him alone-”

The two rambled more before the teacher stopped them. Then others introduced themselves, one by one. I learned that not every sophomore had the same classes together. The remaining time in English was spent by the teacher explaining to us what we’ll be doing throughout the year, mentioning a trip.

I gathered my books together and started to go to my next class. I was stopped by Clyde reminding me to sit with him and his friends’ group during lunch. I just smiled awkwardly and nodded. I wasn’t very eager about it but didn’t want to decline the offer. At least I had people to talk to, right?

I went over to my locker and unlocked it. I put my previous books back in and grabbed my science ones. I closed the door to find Kenny leaning beside me. I jumped and almost threw my books

“Oh sorry! Didn’t mean to startle you. Are you alright?” I looked up at the slightly taller boy. I nodded nervously and just waited for him to push me or call me names.

“Great! I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometimes? With my group or just us two. I don’t mind.”

I looked at where he pointed his finger. They were the three boys from earlier on the bus. I then looked back at Kenny.

“S-Sure, why not? NGH-”

“Cool, are you free this afternoon?”

Normally, I’d have to work at the coffee shop, but my parents will probably allow me to skip today since it’s not common for me to go out with friends.

“Yea, b-but I’ll have to ask my parents first.”

“Oh, then let me give you my phone number”

Kenny held his hand out, requesting my phone. I quickly opened the locker again and put the unlocked phone on his hand. He saved my number and sent a simple text. I smiled as he gave me my phone back. I put it back in the locker and turned back to face Kenny.

“See you, then!”

I waved back at him as he started to walk away. I exhaled and turned around to go to my next class. I sat down, still at the last row. The bell rang and everyone sat down and fell silent. The teacher started explaining without acknowledging me, which was great. I heard a knock coming from the door and a boy coming in. He was tall and wearing a blue hat over his raven hair. His dark blue eyes looked at the teacher.

“Look who decided to show up. Tucker, what is your reasoning today?”

Tucker? Wait… Could it be? I gasped in shock, apparently loud enough that the whole class turned around to look at me. And he did too, Craig Tucker. Our eyes locked and he stared at me, he looked somehow surprised. I covered my mouth before the whole class lost interest in me and turned back around. It was the notorious boy that used to pester me every single day. The boy who was weirdly obsessed with space and creepily unfazed by everything. The boy who made my school years a total nightmare since kindergarten.

“So? What is your reason for being late again? For the fifth time in a row?”

Craig kept staring at me. I couldn’t take this, this was too much, too much pressure! Why was he here? Didn’t he move last year? Did he move here? Oh god! I grabbed my pencil and started to scribble on my notebook, trying to look like I was taking notes. It seemed like Craig finally looked away.

“Whatever.”

I glanced at him and saw him flipping the teacher off. I felt him sitting down right next to me. I continued to breathe in and out calmly, trying not to hyperventilate in the second class of my first day of school. I pulled my shirt with one of my hands while continuing to scribble with my other. The class finished in what seemed like hours. The unit was about space or something like that. I could feel that Craig glanced at me from times to times, while I was focused on colouring the whole page blue. When the bell rang, I grabbed all my stuff and quickly left the classroom, not wanting to see that guy. It was lunchtime, and as promised, I sat down with Clyde, Token and their other friend that they introduced me to, Jimmy.

“S-So, ho-how were y-your f-f-first classes of sc-school here a-at S-South Park?”

I looked up at Jimmy, who was trying to cut the piece of meat on his plate.

“It was fine… Could’ve been worse.”

I looked back down, giving Jimmy a sympathetic smile. I then saw someone putting their tray down in front of me. They stood there for a moment before sitting down.

“Hey, Craig! This is the new student, Tweek. He’s really nice, it would be cool if you didn’t treat him like garbage.”

Craig. Was he following me? I glanced at the boy in front of me. His eyes were thin and his eyebrows were furrowed, he looked like he was annoyed by my presence. I just continued to eat my meal, in silence, trying to look as unbothered as possible. That cunt made my school years a living hell. I haven't heard from him since he moved away last year, probably to here. I tried to look annoyed too, furrowing my eyebrows and eating more ‘violently’ if you could say. Clyde must’ve felt the tension between us two.

“Hah… How was your morning, Craig?”

“...It was fine, I guess.”

I finished my lunch and stood up, grabbing my tray with me. 

“Wait, Tweek!” Clyde stopped me, he looked quite sad. Was it my fault? I shouldn’t have acted that way, it was selfish. What if they hated me now? Oh, Jesus! “You don’t like being around us, right?” He asked after a brief pause.

“W-What?! Of course not! I loved having lunch with you- NGH- guys!”

I glanced at Craig, who was chatting with Token. Well, he was just eating while Token spoke with him. I gave Clyde an almost awkward smile.

“Oh, great then! Would it’d be okay if you had lunch with us everyday? You know, like friends?”

Did he really think I was his friend? I never thought anyone would think that… Or was it a plan to kidnap me? Humiliate me in front of the whole school? Beat me up? I needed to stop overthinking.

“Sure, why- GAH- not?”

I went to discard the garbage on the tray and returned to classes. The two hours in the afternoon passed pretty quickly with maths, where the teacher was mostly on their phone while the class caused chaos. When the bell rang, the whole class emptied in a second. I followed right after, trying to wave at the teacher who seemed hypnotised by the phone’s screen. I walked up to my locker and grabbed my backpack and my phone. I went to my contacts to find a new contact, saved as ‘ken’ and a… heart emoji. I called my mum, informing her that I was going to hang out with some ‘friends’ in the afternoon and asking if I could skip my shift for today. She sounded quite happy and said she was going to cover for me. After having confirmation from my parents, I called Kenny, telling him I was able to go hang out with them. He told me to meet up in front of the school since that was the only place I knew in this town. 

I decided to change clothes because the ones before were all wrinkled and stretched. I put on a white shirt under an olive green jeans jacket. I decided to keep the black skinny jeans and lastly changed my shoes into a pair of black high top converse. I didn’t bother to check my face or hair because I knew they were unfixable. I stepped out of the house and turned on the GPS. I followed the directions before seeing the building from a distance. I slowly could see the group of teens already there, talking and laughing. I continued to walk until Kenny noticed me.

“Tweek!” He shouted, making everyone’s head turn around to look at me. I stopped walking and just wanted to turn around and run away. “Hey, come, we were all waiting for you!”

“S-Sorry for keeping you waiting…” I mumbled as Kenny put his arms around my shoulders. 

“It’s fine! We were thinking about going to the arcade, is that fine for you?”

The arcade wasn’t my favourite place to go because of all the flashy lights and loud noises, but I could bear it. Right? “S-Sure! That’s- NGHH- No problem!”

“Great!” The taller blonde patted my back before rubbing my shoulder with his hand. He was smirking. I was starting to turn into a tomato. I just laughed nervously at the jokes Kenny made during the little trip. We stopped in front of a big, though quite low, building with the roof painted purple. I assumed they were trying to give off an 80’s vibe. As I stepped inside, I could immediately hear the kids giggling, the many arcade games making numerous sounds, basketballs falling into caskets and tickets coming out of every machine. I started shaking as I felt Kenny pulling me closer. Hopefully, the lights of the arcade hid my red face.

We went up the counter and each one bought their credits. I took out ten dollars, but before I could give them to the cashier, Kenny stopped me and paid for me. I insisted that he should not waste his money for me, but nothing seemed to stop him. He gave me a cup with mine and his credits put together. I looked up at him and thanked him before he pulled me to go check on the various games there. The first game we went up to was some kind of alien game where you had to shoot and kill aliens for tickets. Kenny almost hit all of the extraterrestrials while I missed all of them. We played more and more while the other three just went wandering by themselves. When there was only one credit coin left, we were playing a wheel game where you had to stop the wheel to win different prices based on where the arrow stopped. Kenny forced me to use the last credit and, after a moment of hesitation, I pushed the coin into the machine. I watched carefully as the lights started glowing and the wheel started spinning. I closed my eyes and mumbled some random prayers to myself before stopping. I opened up one of my eyes and the arrow pointed at the ‘Jackpot 100’000’000 tickets’ tick. I covered my mouth and gasped. I heard Kenny giggle behind me before he picked me up. It was only the first day we met, but I somehow felt very close to him. I heard the blonde cheer but I was too focused on the hands on my hips. He put me down and I chuckled a little before hearing all the tickets coming out of the machine. It was not stopping, more and more tickets were coming out. A crowd basically formed around us. Oh, God, I never liked the attention, and this is way too much pressure! I then saw the three other males pushing through the crowd. Kenny told me they were called Kyle, Stan and Cartman. Well, Stan was short for Stanley and Cartman was actually called Eric. 

“O-Oh my god! It’s not- NGH- stopping! Is it broken?!” I asked as the tickets started to arrive at my hips.

“Imagine all the things we can get with all these tickets!” Stan stood behind Kenny and I, making me jump. “Okay, they’re mine now!” Cartman added, trying to grab the tickets before getting pulled back by Kyle. “No, they’re Tweek’s, fatass!” And they started arguing again.

The tickets finished coming out after a few minutes and with the help of everyone, we were able to grab all of it. We let the machine scan all the tickets and the total was 100’085’231. We walked up to the counter where all the prizes were and everyone chose something. Cartman chose a radio-controlled toy car, Kyle chose a fox plushie, Stan chose a basketball and Kenny chose a doll for his little sister, and I was still trying to pick something with the remaining credits. I then decided to give something to Kenny since he was going to give the doll to her little sister. I chose a package of sheets full of stickers. I didn’t know if he would like them, but I still tried to choose the most generic, yet thoughtful thing.

“Hey, Kenny- NGH-” I tapped his shoulder and he turned around to face me. I gulped and pulled out the stickers. I held them out as to wait for him to take them. He raised an eyebrow in confusion before finally understanding what I was aiming for. He smiled and shook his head. “Tweek, you don’t have to do that. Keep them for yourself, you deserve them since you won most of the credits!” I nodded before putting them back into my pockets. I haven't felt this good since I could remember.

We said goodbye as we all went on our ways. I walked back home, expecting my mum to already be there. I unlocked the door and informed whoever was home that I was back. I kicked my shoes off and quickly went upstairs to my room. The things in the box have been moved out and there were two additional furnitures, a wardrobe and a dresser. I sighed as I let myself fall on the bed. Kenny. I couldn’t stop thinking about him.

“Honey, the dinner’s ready!” I heard my mum call me from the kitchen.

I rubbed my eyes as I walked downstairs. I smelled roasted chicken and vegetables. How? I don’t know either, probably because I got used to the smell since those are the only things my mum could cook. I sat down and grabbed the fork that was already on the table.

“So, how was my sweet little coffee bean’s first day of school?” Mrs Tweak seemed excited.

“Mum! Coffee beans are bitter…” I paused before speaking again. “It was okay. I think I- NGH- made some friends, but there’s an issue.” I cut a piece from the chicken and put it in my mouth. As I finished chewing, I told her. “Do you remember that Craig guy that used to bully me until last year, when he moved away?”

She hummed, probably scrolling through her memory to find the kid that would cause bruises to his precious son every time he came back from school. “Yes, dear, I remember that boy. That little pest was so awful…” She cupped her right cheek.

“He moved here.” I spat out bluntly before putting a broccoli floret in my mouth. I looked at her reaction, which was a mix of surprise, shock and worrisome. “...And he is in the same school as mine, we probably have 5 or 6 classes together.” I sounded annoyed mostly.

“Well, honey, what if he changed? People do learn from their mistakes and maybe Craig became a better person.” She suggested.

“Nu-uh, he literally flipped the teacher off because he was- UNGH- late!”

“Don’t worry, if he does anything to you, tell us and we will inform the principal. Don’t let him ruin your first day of school. You even went out with your friends, right? How was it?” She changed the subject.

“It was great, actually! So like they were in four… Kenny, Stan, Kyle and Cartman. We went to the arcade and Kenny paid for me even after I told him not to. Oh, Kenny! He’s like blonde, but his hair is like darker than mine. He is taller than me, by probably half head? He wears this cool orange parka thing and he has beautiful blue eyes! He has freckles, mum, freckles! He is like so nice…” I finished without stuttering. I didn’t notice I was grinning widely the whole time.

“Looks like someone has a tiny bitty little crush, I’m proud of my gay little son!” My mum always called me that all the time, and honestly, it’s quite annoying. It’s not like my sexuality defined who I was as a person. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

“Mum! It’s- AGH- just a friend!” I blushed, covering my entire face with my hands. I heard her chuckle more.

The rest of the dinner went horribly. My mum kept grinning at me and made me drop the chicken, creating stains of gravy and grease on my shirt and pants. 

The rest of the evening was spent with me watching videos on Youtube and chatting with my online friend. His name was Leopold, but he liked to be called Butters. He was the closest friend I had, maybe the only one until today.

I laid back on my bed after I changed into my pyjamas. I put the phone in charge and got under the blanket. I sighed as I closed my eyes. I wanted to think about Kenny. Kenny…


	2. HIATUS...

Hello everyone!

As you’ve read from the chapter’s title, I will be taking a hiatus from writing fanfictions. I’m just going through mentally and I don’t think I am able to continue writing good quality chapters. This doesn’t mean that the story is discontinued, but that there will not be updates anymore until further notice. I am really sorry to inform everyone of you, and I really hope I can get back to a better place in my head. There is not going to be a specific date for the end of my hiatus, so I can’t really promise anything, but I will return, somehow and whenever.

Thanks to everyone who has been sticking with me and reading this fanfiction, I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
